iMake Cologne
by DaRKGaZeR195
Summary: Spencer's homemade cologne yields disastrous results, as it makes Sam in love with Freddie! But maybe a bit too much... Will he take this as an opportunity? Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's me again on a new story! Look, I know I should be working on 'iAm in Big Trouble' right now but this idea keeps distracting me from that so I decided to give this a shot. And yes, this contains Seddie.  
**

**Anyway, let's get started!  
**

**Disclaimer: Never owned iCarly, never will. But I do own my plot and made-up characters.**

Carly was at the hallway outside her apartment, holding a smoothie. She left Sam and Freddie at the lobby because she'll be right back soon. But now, she was wondering if that was such a good idea.

She opened the door and saw Spencer at the counter, with a lot of bottle and containers near him.**  
**

"Hey I'm home!" She greeted.

"Hello there little sis!" Spencer said. Then he looked around the room. "Where are your friends who aren't hanging out at their own houses?"

"Downstairs. Here, got you a blueberry blitz from the Groovy Smoothies." She handed him the smoothie.

"Sweet!" He said and took a big sip at his cup. He put it aside and got back to work. He got one bottle and poured its contents at the glass bottle he was holding. After a while, smoke was coming out of it.

"Okay… what are you making?" Carly asked.

"Cologne, duh!" Spencer said like it was obvious. Carly then looked at the bottle he was holding.

"Never in my whole life did I see cologne that has creepy smoke coming out of it…" She then approached him and took it. "Why are you making one?"

"Well, do you know that cashier lady that works at Build-A-Bra?"

"You go to Build-A-Bra?" Carly asked, shocked that his brother might be going at a girly store.

"No! I just look through the window…" He said and nervously laughed a little. "Yeah."

"Anyway, I saw the woman and was immediately lovestruck! So, I got all my courage and approached her, trying to flirt with her, until…"

"Until she slapped you on the face and called you a weird loser." Carly finished his statement for him.

"How did you know?"

"Oh, just had a feeling…"

"Well, you were right about the slap part but instead of calling me a weird loser, she told me I smell funny…do I? He then raised his arms to show off his armpits.

"Gross, I don't want to smell your pits!" She said and pushed him away from her. "Did you try using deodorant?"

"I always put on deodorant! So, I thought of buying cologne but since I don't have money I decided to make one myself."

"Lucky it didn't catch on fire." Carly said. Spencer only swiped the cologne off her hands and poured another liquid at it. After that, a small cloud that looks like a heart rose out of the cologne bottle.

"Done!" He said with his bottle raised.

"And here I thought you were an artist, not a witch doctor…"

"Hey, it-"

Before he could finish, the door opened and Lewbert appeared, with his clothes torn apart and hair a mess. He tried to walk but fell down instead. Spencer laid the cologne on the table and rushed towards Lewbert, holding him in his arms.

"Lewbert? What happened to you?" Carly asked.

"That blonde girl and geek with you?" Lewbert asked back.

"Uh… yeah, why?"

"THEY MESSED UP MY LOBBY!" He screamed. Spencer dropped him and stood up quickly, while rubbing his ears.

"He damaged my ear pretty bad…" Spencer said.

"We better get down there before bigger damages are done!"

"C'mon." Spencer said. He took his cologne out of the table and ran towards the elevator. He pushed the button and they got inside. Carly pushed another button.

"Those two really can't get along, can they?" Spencer asked.

"Nope. I just hope this doesn't involve Freddie's underpants… again." Carly said. She shivered with disgust as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

After Carly and Spencer got out of the elevator, they saw the mess the two bickering sidekicks made. Broken tables and chairs, some shattered glass on the floor and shredded plants.

"Oh my god… what happened?" Carly asked, her mouth hung wide open.

"It's like a tornado passed in here!" Spencer said, looking around. Then they heard pounding coming from the counter.

"CARLY! SPENCER! HELP!" Freddie yelped, his voice getting high.

The two went towards the source of the noise and saw Sam punching Freddie's shoulder while he's pinned on the ground. Spencer put his cologne on the counter and immediately grabbed Sam while Carly helped Freddie up. He had a little bruise on his arm and his hair was messed up.

"What did you two do this time?" Carly asked, getting angry at their antics.

"He ate my brownie!" Sam pointed out.

"THAT WAS MY BROWNIE!" Freddie shot back.

"ALL BROWNIES ARE MY BROWNIES!"

"QUIET!" Carly screamed and they stopped. Spencer released Sam from his grip and grabbed his cologne on the counter. Sam opened her mouth to speak but Carly gave her an 'I-mean-it!' look, making her close her mouth.

"Glad everything calmed do-"

"MY LOBBY!" Lewbert yelled at the top of his lungs. Spencer screamed and accidentally threw his cologne backwards, hitting Lewbert in the head. He was knocked out cold and the smell of Spencer's cologne immediately scattered within the lobby. All except Sam covered their noses.

"Woah! Whatever that thing is, it reeks!" Freddie said.

"Well, Spencer did make it." Carly said.

"Hey!"

"What are you guys talking about? It smells awesome!" Sam said. Everyone else looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" They said at the same time.

"Yeah… and it makes… me sle..epy to…ooo." Sam stumbled around until she fell down and became unconscious.

"Oh no, Sam!"

* * *

After Sam blacked out, Spencer carried her to their apartment, Carly and Freddie followed. They got inside and set her down the couch. Then, Spencer cooked some ham, figuring she'll need it later while Carly and Freddie watched over her. After a while, Carly started to have a panic attack.

"Aw man, she's still unconscious! I can't wait anymore! Who knows what might happen to her?"

"Carly, cal-" Before Freddie can finish, Spencer patted his shoulder to interrupt him.

"Freddo, if there's one thing I've learned, never tell her to calm down. Trust me." Spencer whispered and went back to the kitchen.

She kept pacing around the living room. Getting tired of her, he tried again. "Carly…"

"Please Freddie, are you not worried? She's still asleep! What if she never wakes up?"

"But Carly, it's been only 4 minutes!"

She was surprised that only four minutes had passed. When having a panic attack, minutes seems like hours to her. "Oh… well sorry for not being able to tell how much time passed!"

Freddie stood up and went towards her. Then he put his hands in her shoulders. "Just sit down… everything is gonna be fine."

She sighed before saying, "Okay..." Freddie guided her to the chair near the counter. After she laid down, he sat next to her.

"Look, she's strong Carly. Haven't you noticed that yet? He said, trying to comfort her. And it worked too since she started to smile. "Besides, its just cologne, what's the worst that could happen?" She thought about it until Sam started to wake up, grunting while holding her head.

"See?" Carly and Freddie made their way towards Sam and sat next to her.

"You okay?" Carly asked, concerned for her.

"My head hurts… hug me." Sam replied. Carly giggled at her response.

"Sure." She then reached out to hug her but Sam pushed her at the last moment.

"Not you, dipthong!" She said, with a harsh tone in her voice. Carly was shocked at her insult while Freddie said nothing.

"Did you just call me dipthong?" Carly asked, not sure if she heard her right. Sam ignored her and turned to Freddie.

"Freddie, hug me…" She then held her arms out, waiting for the hug. But none came, as he was frozen with a confused look on his face.

"WHAT?" Carly and Freddie yelled simultaneously.

"Hug me, Freddie! I want your super hot body touching me!" She said, and closed her eyes. Carly and Freddie couldn't believe what she just said. _"She needs a hug... from Freddie?" _She thought.

"Alright, please tell me I'm just hearing things…"

**So, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what you think. I really need it to continue writing. Thanks a lot!**

**-DaRKGaZeR195  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Never owned iCarly, never will. But I do own the plot and made-up characters.**

"Alright, please tell me I'm just hearing things..." Carly mumbled, not believing what became of Sam. Just then, Spencer walked in the living room holding a plate of ham.

"Hey Sam, glad you're awake! How ya feeling?" Spencer asked.

"I'll be fine as long as Freddie hugs me." Sam replied.

"Well, you kn- wait, what?" He said and laid the plate down the table.

"Please stop whatever sick joke you're playing!" Carly said, getting angry at her.

"I have no idea what you're talkin' about." She then turned around and saw the ham that was sitting on the table. "Cool, ham!" She then grabbed it and started to eat like a pig.

"At least she's normal in some way." Carly mumbled to herself. Sam kept on eating her ham, until she saw Freddie looking at her, with disgust. Realizing that she was going to embarrass herself, she put down her ham.

"On second thought, I don't want to eat right now." She said, her voice a little weak.

"That's it!" Carly yelled and stood up. She dragged Freddie and Spencer towards the kitchen and started to ask some questions.

"What the heck did you put in that stuff?" She asked to Spencer.

"What stuff?' Spencer asked back.

"The cologne!"

"I don't know! I just put some random good-smelling stuff in there!"

"Check the container and find out!"

"Okay!" Spencer sat down the stool by the counter and started to examine every bottle. She then turned her attention to Freddie.

"What do you think happened to Sam?" She asked him.

"Well..." He tried searching for a logical answer. But what hit him made him think he was going crazy. "If my brain is still functioning correctly, I think she... be... beca..me in l-lo-ove with... me..." He said, trying his best to speak correctly.

"Oh my god!" Carly yelled. Spencer and Sam looked at her for a while but got back to their business.

"What do we do now? You're the genius so you should know what to do!"

"How the heck am I supposed to know what to do when a girl who always causes me physical and emotional pain suddenly becomes in love with me?" She groaned at her response.

"But what I do know is that the cologne caused all of this." Carly only looked at him, annoyed that he was not catching on pretty fast. "You probably knew that already."

"Duh-huh!" She said. "Anyway, let's just check on her now." Then they went back to Sam, who was still sitting on the couch, playing with the curls of her hair. She smiled when she saw Freddie.

"So, you alright?" She asked.

"Nah, my head is still throbbing…" Sam replied. Having no other choice, she decided to let her have her way.

"Freddie, hug her." She ordered him.

"What?" He said and stared at her with disbelief.

"DO IT!" She yelled.

"Alright, alright!" He agreed and sighed in defeat. He looked at Sam and saw a smile she's been trying to hide. After a deep breath, he got closer to her. Then he embraced her around the waist. She put her arms behind his neck and pressed her chest lightly on his chest.

"Better." She said, content of the hug. Spencer then turned around and saw the two hugging. He tried to ignore them but it was too hard.

"Things just keep getting weirder…" He said.

"So, do you know what you put in now?" She asked.

"Yeah, what do you want to do anyway?"

"You're gonna make one of those cologne stuff again and reverse the effects." Then the two siblings glanced at Sam and Freddie, who were still hugging. Freddie let go of his grip but Sam wouldn't budge.

"Uhh, Sam you can let go now…" He said.

"I don't wanna…"She said back.

"Sam!" Freddie whined. Spencer then looked back at Carly.

"You think that'll work?" He asked.

"I don't know, but it's better than nothing."

"Okay… but wait."

"What?" She asked, getting annoyed.

"I have to go to seven different drug stores just to get that stuff…"

"Fine, then I'll go with you now!"

"But-"

"Now."

"I-"

"Now!"

"She-"

"I said NOW!"

Spencer was only silent and went towards his room to get the two helmets and motorcycle keys. Carly went upstairs to get her purse. After going down, Spencer was already waiting down the door for her. After seeing her, he left the apartment.

"Freddie, stay here and guard her. I'm going with Spencer to get something." Carly ordered as she went to the door.

"Why me?"

"Cause I have to help Spencer!"

"Well, what am I going to do with her?"

"I don't know, entertain her!" With that, she left and closed the door.

"How am I supposed to do THAT?" He said while facing the closed door.

"I know how you can do that…" Sam said with a suggestive smile on her face. Freddie turned around and faced her.

"Oh, you thi-" Before he can finish, he realized why she was smiling. "Oh no..." Sam took a step forward and he stepped back.

"Come here!"

"Oh, wait wait Sam! No!"

* * *

Carly and Spencer were already at the lobby downstairs but Spencer thought he forgot something.

"Wait..." He stood still for a while before shouting, "My jacket!"

"You can live without your jacket, so come on!" Carly argued with him but it was too late since he was already rushing upstairs. She groaned and waited for him.

Spencer was now in front of their apartment door. He opened it and his eyes widened at what he saw. Sam pinned Freddie on the floor _and _their noses were touching. She was the only one who noticed him come in since Freddie was frozen, either because of terror or shock... probably both.

"Do you mind?" Sam said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry!" Spencer yelled quickly before closing the door. He didn't mind getting his jacket because Sam and Freddie were making out, and _he _interrupted them. He thought that Sam was going to kill him for ruining their moment.

After some running, he was back at the lobby. He saw Carly standing by the door, with her arms crossed in her chest.

"Where's your jacket?" Carly asked.

"I didn't want to get it anyway…" Spencer tried to say it normally but miserably failed. Carly became suspicious because of his unusual voice.

"What happened in there?" She tried to ask.

"Let's just go!" Spencer said and rushed through the double doors, leaving his confused sister inside.

**Not much happened in this chapter, so sorry about that. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks a lot!**

**-DaRKGaZeR195**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait, I've been busy all week so I wasn't able to hook up my computer. Hope this chapter will make up for that.**

**Also, it seems Season 4 will be premiering a little early this time... July 30! Confirmed by iCarly's Facebook and Twitter. Only a few weeks to go!  
**

**Anyway, let's just continue with the story...  
**

**Disclaimer: Never owned iCarly, never will. But I do own the plot and made-up characters.**

7:04 PM

After 10 minutes of walking, Gibby arrived in front of Bushwell Plaza. He was supposed to hand over a video to the iCarly trio for use in their webshow. He went inside the lobby and saw Lewbert reading some kind of magazine. He noticed his presence and screamed.

"ARGGHHH, A CHUBBY FREAK IN MY LOBBY!" Lewbert yelled and stormed towards his office.

Gibby looked around the room but found no one else. "Freak? Nothin' else here but good ol' Gibby." Then he started to head upstairs.

After climbing some stairs and walking down some hallways, he was finally in front of Apartment 8-C's door. He knocked on it but there was no answer. He tried again but it was still quiet.

"Hey! It's me, Gibby!" He said, expecting an answer. Nothing came.

"Anybody home?" He reached for the knob and realized it wasn't locked. He opened the door and saw someone sitting on the couch. It was Freddie, who was a big mess. At least he doesn't look as worse as when Sam beats him up. Speaking of the blonde-headed demon, she was next to him sleeping, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Freddie?" He said, but he didn't respond. He just kept staring blankly into space. "Oh my god…" Gibby said and rushed towards the table.

"A plate of ham on the table and Sam didn't eat it?" He said and took a piece of ham that wasn't touched for 3 hours.

"Gibby?" A weak voice said. Gibby turned around and realized it was Freddie. He went towards him.

"Freddie! Freddie!" He said and shook him a little. Nothing. He lifted him off the couch, Sam fell off in the process. She only adjusted her position and continued sleeping. Gibby dragged Freddie to the kitchen and laid him down the chair. He started to shake him again but he wouldn't snap out of his trance.

"Dude!" He said. Not knowing what else to do, he slapped him hard on the face.

"Gibby…" Freddie responded. SLAP!

"Gibby." He said, awake this time. SLAP!

"GIBBY!" He yelled. Gibby stepped back from his sudden outburst but he was relieved.

"What happened to you bro?" He asked, and sniffed Freddie's face. "And why does your face smell like strawberries?"

He started to rub his cheeks with his hands and smelled them, then he answered. "Strawberry chap stick…"

"You use lipstick?" Gibby asked,

"Sam kissed me on the face..." Freddie said. Gibby looked at him like he was crazy and slapped him again.

"Owww! What was that for?" Freddie asked while rubbing his cheek.

"Sorry, just checking if you're awake."

"I am awake!" He exclaimed and noticed Gibby's look at him. "And why are you looking at me like that?"

"Dude, it's hard to imagine that _Sam_ is doing that to you."

Before Freddie can respond, someone grabbed him from the back and hugged him tightly. "Freddie!" Sam greeted and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed as a result. Sam let go and saw Gibby looking at them, his jaw hung wide open. Her smile quickly turned into a frown. "Gibby…" She hissed. "What are you doing here, you loser?"

"J-just… uhh…" He only stuttered, afraid and in a state of shock.

"Let me just talk to Gibby for a sec, alright?" Freddie said and put his hands on Sam's shoulder. She glanced at him and looked back at Gibby.

"Okay…" She said and headed towards the couch. She lied down and turned on the TV, quickly forgetting about the two guys in the kitchen.

"See?" Freddie shot an 'I-told-you-so' look. Gibby can only reply with one word.

"Weird..."

"Why did you come here, anyway?" He asked.

"Oh, cause…" He reached for his left pocket and got out a small USB flashdrive. "I got the video you need for the next iCarly here." He handed it to Freddie.

"I see… thanks Gib." Then he went to the computer on the counter and turned it on. After starting up, he inserted the USB and searched for the video. A brief moment of silence ensued.

"Where's Carly and Spencer?" Gibby asked out of nowhere.

"They're just getting some stuff to help return Sam to normal." Freddie replied. He found the video and clicked on it. His eyes turned wide as saucers while watching.

"Well, good luck with that..." Gibby said while looking around the apartment.

"Um, Gibby?"

"Yeah?" He turned around and saw the video Freddie was watching. He panicked slightly before quickly approaching.

"This is a video of you-"

"Hey, don't watch it!" He quickly closed the application and ejected the USB. He looked at it before putting it on the counter top. "Looks like I got the wrong USB..."

After that, the door opened and the Shay siblings came through, carrying a lot of heavy bags. Sam and Gibby were the only ones to hear them come in, as Freddie was focused checking on the iCarly website. "We're back!" They greeted.

"Hey." Sam greeted weakly, her attention on the TV.

"'Sup guys?" Gibby greeted.

"Gibster! What are you doing here?" Spencer asked and went to the kitchen table. He laid down the bags he and Carly were carrying.

"Well, I was just-"

"I'm sorry Gibby, but we're a little busy right now so-" Carly interrupted him but before she can finish, Spencer spoke up.

"Wait! I could use a hand here, so if Gibby wouldn't mind-"

"I'm in!" He yelled. Spencer motioned him to come over and they started to work.

"We just love interrupting each other, don't we?" Carly said before going the living room. She sat on the couch beside Sam and watched TV with her. After a while,

"We should have a sleepover." Carly suggested.

"Actually, I was wondering if..." Sam hesitated a bit but continued. "I can sleep with _him_ tonight." She then glanced at Freddie, who was typing on the keyboard. She smiled and Carly sighed.

"You do know that his mom is gonna freak out when she sees you sleeping with her 'precious baby'?" She said, trying to change her mind.

"But-"

"I'll give you my beef jerky if you sleep here." She offered.

"Deal!"

"Okay, go upstairs and get changed." Carly ordered.

"Yes, mom." Sam then got up and rushed to the stairs. "Make sure to bring the jerky!" She yelled from upstairs. Carly smiled and turned off the TV. She saw Freddie working on the computer and went near him but he didn't notice her presence. He turned his seat around and saw her standing in front of him.

"When did you get here?" He asked. She was about to reply when she smelled a faint scent of strawberries on his face. She wondered why but remembered that Sam always uses strawberry lipstick. A huge grin then spread on her face.

"Why do you smell like strawberries?" She asked. He was silent, as if trying to come up with an excuse.

"No particular reason…" He then stood up and went towards the door.

"You made out with Sam, didn't you?" She asked bluntly. He stopped dead on his tracks and became a little pale. She got in front of him and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Your hair looks nice..." He said, desperate in changing the subject.

"Freddie!" She said. He let out a sigh and gave up.

"...Alright, yes." He admitted. Her grin got even wider and decided to take it further.

"You like it?" She asked. He was surprised at her question and gave her a weird look.

"What? That is the stupidest thing you ever said!" He said, trying his best to sound normal. But she saw through his disguise.

"You like it, don't you?" She asked again. It was silent for a minute before he managed to answer.

"Maybe... even though she was pushy." He said. After hearing that, she squealed and jumped up and down like a little girl. He got annoyed at her reaction.

"Look, that doesn't change a thing. When that cologne is finished, Sam will be Sam again." She stopped and frowned at his statement. "As in, Sam that beats me up for my lunch money." He added. She only giggled at his description.

"Anyway, I'm going home." He then proceeded towards the exit.

"Alright, we'll take care of it from here. Night!" She said and waved goodbye.

"Night..." He said as the door closed. Carly decided to go to the kitchen to check up on the two but noticed the USB sitting on the counter. She plugged it in the computer and checked on its contents. After some searching, she saw the video Freddie was watching earlier.

"Hey Gib, is this the video we asked you to bring over?" She asked and clicked on it.

"Wait Carly, that's not-" He warned but it was too late. Her jaw was already hanging wide open.

"Oh my god!" She said, a little disgusted at the video.

* * *

Unknown to the whole group however, is that someone else was watching them. With the help of a spycam he secretly installed in the Shay apartment, he was able to see their every move on his monitor and unfortunately, Spencer's cologne caught his attention.

"Hmm, it seems Carly's older brother accidentally made a love potion of some sorts…" He said, while patting his pet porcupine's head. "Interesting, isn't it Mr. Tibbals?" He took a carrot out of his pocket and fed the porcupine with it.

"Good boy."

"Nevel, is that porcupine back there again?" His mother asked, her voice loud enough to hear in his room. Yup, ladies and gentlemen, this 'spy' is none other than Nevel Papperman.

"No, mother!" He yelled back. He went back to his observation.

"Just imagine if I get my hands on that potion… Carly will be all mine!" He said and let out an evil laugh. "The kiss I seek will soon become a reality!" He then got his phone and dialed a number.

"Raoul? Yes, it is me. Tell Alfonso that I have a job for both of you."

"Nevel, did you finish brushing your teeth?" Nevel's mother asked again. He got annoyed by her mother's pestering and let out a loud groan.

"YES, MOTHER!" He yelled as he put down his phone.

**So, what is our little villain planning? Will things take a turn for the worse? And what the heck was in Gibby's video? ****Find out in the next update... (except for the video, it's up to you to guess what it was)****  
**

**-DaRKGaZeR195**


End file.
